


Baby Teeth

by zivaballerina



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivaballerina/pseuds/zivaballerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Eddie's daughters are losing and growing teeth at the same time. It's a kid fic-- it's disgustingly fluffy and domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that takes place in the universe I’ll be introducing soon in a long fic. I wanted to try out writing a smaller piece to get a feel for the characters and the fandom before I started posting the long fic, so let me know what you think!

“Mama, look!” Katherine yelled, running full speed into the kitchen. 

Eddie finished wrangling a fussy Maja into an exer-saucer, looking up to see her oldest daughter proudly wiggling one of her front teeth with her finger.

“My tooth is gonna fall out, and then the Tooth Fairy can come!" She was practically jumping up and down, her blonde pigtails bobbing.

“That’s so cool! Let me see.” 

Eddie put two fingers underneath Katherine’s chin, tilting her face up for a closer look. Katherine continued to wiggle the tooth forward and backward, grinning.

“Why is the baby crying?" she asked, pulling away from Eddie to look behind her.

“Because she is growing teeth, and it hurts her mouth,” Eddie explained, handing the little one a frozen teething ring. “Isn’t that funny? You’re losing teeth and she’s getting them.”

“That is funny!” Maja continued to fuss, and Katherine frowned. “Her mouth hurts, so she’s in a stinky mood?"

Eddie smiled. “A very stinky mood. But maybe she would feel better if you were a really good big sister and played with her while I make dinner?"

“Okay!” Katherine obediently sat in front of the exer-saucer, alternating between making silly faces and waving toys in front of the baby.

Eddie pulled the box of spaghetti noodles out of the pantry, and then a thought crossed her mind.

“Hey, Katherine?"

The little girl looked up from batting a rattle on the exer-saucer. “Yes, Mama?” 

“When your tooth does fall out, it’s going to bleed. A lot. I don’t want you to be scared; I’ll help you."

Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly removed her finger from the loose tooth. “Will it hurt?"

“No. It’ll just be messy."

“Okay, Mama!"

 

* * *

 

Jamie opened the front door and Katherine squealed, running from the kitchen.

“Daddy!” She ran to him, and he scooped her up and kissed her face until she giggled. “Daddy, look!”

She wiggled her tooth, and he frowned.

“Ewww. That’s gross."

“Do you want to help me pull it out, Daddy?"

Jamie wrinkled his nose. “Definitely not.” 

Maja let out a shriek, and Jamie jumped in surprise. 

“Maja is in a stinky mood because she is growing teeth and it hurts her mouth,” Katherine explained. “Can you make it better, Daddy?” 

“I will try my best,” he promised.

He put Katherine down, walking into the kitchen to kiss Eddie and pull Maja out of her exer-saucer, bouncing her up and down in his arms.

“Other than this,” he gestured to the fussy baby, “how was your day, Eddie?”

She stirred the spaghetti sauce lazily, leaning a hip up against the counter.

“Not bad. A pretty uneventful tour, actually. My hands are tied on this case until my search warrant comes back—hopefully tomorrow. How was your day?”

“Eh, you know. A lot of paperwork.”

“Bossing people around?”

He laughed. “That, too.” Maja reached for his hand, and he let her take his finger and chew on it. “You know, I will take a cranky, drooly baby any day over teeth falling out.”

“I’ll remind you of that when she wakes up in the middle of the night.” Eddie shook her head. “I’ve seen you deal with all kinds of gross things, as a dad and as a cop, and teeth is where you draw the line?”

Jamie shrugged. “It’s disgusting.”

“Okay, you weirdo. Dinner is ready if you want to find Maja something to eat, get her in her highchair.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie finished his spaghetti, retrieving Maja’s teething ring from the floor for what felt like the fortieth time.

“You know what might make Maja’s mouth feel better?” he asked. “Ice cream."

“Ice cream? Can I have some too?” Katherine asked excitedly. She pushed an empty pink bowl toward Jamie. “I ate all my food!”

“I think we can arrange that.” He collected the empty bowls from the table, stopping next to Eddie. “What about you, Mama? Do you want ice cream?”

“That’s a dumb question, Reagan.”

He bent down to kiss the top of her head, laughing. “Of course.”

“Daddy, can I have chocolate syrup on my ice cream?”

Eddie reached across the table to cover Katherine’s hand with her own. “Daddy would never let us eat ice cream without chocolate syrup, because he loves us. Right?”

 

* * *

 

 Jamie and Eddie took turns planting kissed on Katherine’s head before heading out of her bedroom.

“Hey,” Jamie said, his finger hesitating on the light switch. “Stop messing with your tooth and go to sleep.”

“But if I don’t pull it out, the Tooth Fairy can’t come!” she argued.

“The Tooth Fairy can come tomorrow night. Go to sleep.”

She groaned loudly. “Fine.”     

Eddie leaned up against the wall in the hallway, her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Oh, man, Reagan. That is so your kid.”

He looked at her in disbelief. “Me?” he scoffed. “That attitude is all you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Danny, sorry to call so late, but what’s the Tooth Fairy’s going rate?” Jamie asked into the phone.

“Oh, did the kid lose her first tooth?” He pulled the phone away from his mouth. “Linda, Katherine lost her first tooth!"

“Not yet, but it won’t be long,” Jamie explained.

“A couple of dollars. Maybe give her some extra since it’s her first."

“What? I thought people gave their kids like five or ten dollars?"

Danny laughed. “What’s a six-year-old going to do with ten dollars?"

“True.” 

“Man, I can’t believe she’s old enough to be losing teeth.”

Jamie sighed. “Tell me about it. And Maja’s got some coming in.”

“No way? Didn’t she weigh four pounds like, a week ago?”

 

* * *

 

Maja cried over the monitor and Eddie groaned, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Jamie pushed his shoulder into hers. “I will literally get up every time she cries while she’s teething if you promise to deal with every tooth Katherine loses.”

Eddie laughed. “What if she loses one when I’m not home? Or in your car?”

Jamie shook his head, frowning. “I’m just going to pray that that doesn’t happen, but thank you for cursing me.”

She laughed again, offering her hand. “Let’s shake on that one, Reagan.”

He shook hands, rolling out of bed. As he reached the door, he turned back to Eddie. “I swear, if Katherine wakes me up in the middle of the night with a bloody mouth and a tooth in her hand…”

“Then you’ll handle it like a champ.” She pointed at the door. “Go deal with the baby.”


End file.
